Syncrotale
by Tsuna57
Summary: Cuando la determinación supera a todos los monstruos y avanza en la sala del juicio dejando una estela de polvo, dos almas humanas despiertan de su letargo, Justicia y Valentía, dispuestos a detener a Determinación y acabar con el poder que lo hace inmortal: La capacidad de resetear. (Primer arco: Sincronización)
1. Detener al genocida

-uf...uf...-Sans se llevó la mano a la herida proveniente de su torso, donde emanaba una espesa sangre-vaya, niño...no digas que no te lo avise...-Susurró observando exhausto al joven que se encontraba frente a el, el cual portaba el cuchillo ensangrentado, de cabello castaño y de un jersey de color azul con rayas moradas, al menos había sido capaz de pararle durante veinticuatro reseteos, aunque cada vez que moría, volvía, eso le impedía lograr algo mas que ver la frustración en el rostro ajeno-me voy...a...a grillb...-No pudo acabar la frase antes de toser un poco de sangre, avanzando sin levantar los pies del suelo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de niño, que había permanecido inmutable durante toda la escena, antes de desaparecer en un hilo de polvo.

 _"Exp y LV aumentandos"_

El niño avanzó por el pasillo, doblando la esquina y empezando a subir escaleras, viéndose por primera vez una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, marcado por unos ojos abiertos y de un color rojo carmesí. Miró la puerta de la sala del trono pero negó suavemente, primero vería una sala mas ubicada un poco a la derecha, dirigiéndose allí rápidamente.

- **Se ve confortable-** Se oyó en la habitación de los Ataúdes, mientras que acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el marco de aquella caja con el símbolo de un corazón grabado en ella, antes de dedicar a si mismo otra de sus sonrisas y volverse, dirigiéndose a la sala del trono.

Pero no se había dado cuenta de que Justica y Valentía tenían la tapa del Ataúd levantada.

 _Momentos antes de la pelea contra Sans, en la sala donde alberga los Ataúdes._

-eS HOrA dE DesPErTaR, TEnEis UN iNTeNTO mAS, uSaR lA fUErZa dE dOS alMAS, TAl Y cOMo ELloS hACeN-Resonó por toda la habitación, una voz distorsionada y tan solo una sombra que acompañaba a este ser, con la suficiente fuerza de acercarse a los Ataúdes de Justicia y Valentía y moverlos, viendo como dos almas se elevaban y se mezclaban, ambas uniéndose, tomando un tono Amarillo, con marcas y líneas naranjas tapándolo, logrando así un alma nueva, un solo ser, pero faltaba lo más importante, un cuerpo. Esto llevaría mas tiempo del que habían tardado en juntarse, al menos debían prepararse aunque eso no lo sabían, tan solo seguían las directrices de aquella sombra, cual juguetes en sus manos, aunque pronto se dirigieron a la sala del trono, donde hallarían a una flor y a un Rey discutiendo sobre un humano, aunque en aquellos momentos la humanidad que residía en aquel ser era nula.

 _Momento actual, el humano en la sala del trono_

-¿V...Ves...? T...Tan solo esperaba para poder matarlo mas fácil...N...No quería que te diera problemas...-Dijo en pleno ataque de pánico una flor, para ser exactos Flowey la Flor, la ayudante del humano durante toda su aventura, y temerosa victima en estos momentos, ya que había tratado de convencer a Asgore de que tomara las almas y, para su desgracia, el humano había oído gran parte de su conversación-Puedo ser útil, puedo ser útil, puedo ser u...¡ **Por favor no me mates!.**

El humano no titubeó, levantó su cuchillo y lo bajó rápidamente, dispuesto a partir a Flowey en dos, pero una mano agarró su muñeca, una mano humana. Por primera vez el humano se sorprendió y dando un tirón de su brazo se alejó, mirando a su compañero de raza, un joven de cabello largo y rubio, de físico delgado y aparentemente mayor que él, aunque no por mucho, vestido de manera muy parecida al esqueleto, con una chaqueta negra, al igual que sus pantalones, pero iba descalzo, lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los ojos, no poseía color alguno ¿Era ciego? Lo dudaba, el rubio estaba mirándolo fijamente, haciendo que cada fibra de su ser temblara, tal vez fuera porque podía ver como el comando "Luchar" "Actuar" "Objeto" y "Compasión" aparecían frente a él, aunque el rubio parecía confundido rápidamente seleccionó el comando "Luchar", acercándose a gran velocidad al muchacho del Jersey azul y golpeando con intensidad su torso, lanzándole al suelo y alejando el cuchillo de él, había logrado que su barra de HP disminuyera a la mitad, todo esto ante un Flowey que no salía de su asombro, sin ser capaz de decir nada y tan solo ocultándose detrás del recién llegado.

 **-Q...Quien eres...-** Dijo el niño que, curiosamente nunca hablaba, Flowey era la primera vez que le oia-

 _ **-N...No recuerdo mi nombre, pero...De momento llámame el que va a detenerte, ¿Cual es el tuyo?-**_ Su tono de voz, a diferencia del niño que parecía vacio y sin vida, el suyo era mucho más sonoro, y casi podría decirse que...¿Alegre?- _ **Veo que estabas completamente**_ _ **DETERMINADO**_ _ **a acabar con la flor, y veo tu odio hacia mi por haberla protegido, bueno, te guste o no, y por mas determinación que tengas, no vas a lograr pararme-**_

 _ **-**_ **¿Y como estas tan seguro?-** Respondió con ironía el niño- **Y llámame Cha...Frisk, Frisk para ti-**

 _ **-Sencillo, ahora mismo peleo por proteger a la flor y pararte, no me parece que vayas a hacer ninguna buena acción...Así que se puede decir que peleo por mis ideales-**_ Se encogió de hombros, antes de mirar desafiante a Frisk y hacerle un gesto con la mano de desafío- _ **Tu turno, intento de asesino.**_

Wow, primera historia publicada, y primer capítulo también, sinceramente es la primera vez que escribo aquí y en general en cualquier lugar, ante todo se varias cosas, que las almas humanas en caso normales no pueden ser tomadas por otros humanos, pero aquí hemos tenido un factor extra, y bueno, tampoco me voy a alargar mucho, gracias a cualquiera que lea este Fic, es tan solo el primer capítulo así que esperar mas, cualquier critica es bien recibida siempre que sea constructiva :3.

 _ **Capitulo dos: La pelea por el botón de Reset.**_


	2. La pelea por el botón de Reset

Frisk golpeó con rabia el botón de pelea, antes de acercarse al joven de pelo rizados, con una sonrisa de superioridad y dirigir su cuchillo al estómago ajeno, tenia un arma con 99 de ATK, no podía fallar.

 _Golpe bloqueado._

Apareció ese letrero cuando detuvo la muñeca ajena con su mano, haciendo una ligera presión pero que lograba que todo su brazo temblara, era la primera vez que ocurría algo así, incluso Sans tan solo se limitaba a esquivar los golpes.

 **-¿C...Como...?-** Susurró, mirando fijamente el rostro ajeno, soltando el cuchillo debido a que presionó bastante mas fuerte.

 _ **-Sencillamente no voy a dejar que me destripes, ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a quedar quieto y dejarme apuñalar?-**_ Tiró de su brazo para poder darle un rodillazo de nuevo en el vientre, haciendo que Frisk abriera la boca y tosiera, lanzando algo de saliva mezclada con su sangre. Observó su propia barra de vida, 3 HP, todos sus objetos los había usado contra Sans y apenas podía moverse, miró al rubio una ultima vez antes de notar un golpe en su frente y que todo se volviera negro, escuchando la alma partirse y lanzar fragmentos de la misma por toda la sala.

En estos momentos Flowey estaba paralizado, aquel ser de LV 20 había sido derrotado por otro humano que recién llegaba, miró el LV del que aun vivía, ni su EXP ni su LV habían subido, aun permanecían en un uno constante, ¿Como podía tener tanta fuerza y reflejos?, simplemente era incapaz de entender. Se subió al brazo del joven con la ayuda de sus raíces, hablando de manera rápida y muy nerviosa.

-¡E...Escucha! ¡Va a resetear ahora, vas a volver a la sala antes de que mate a Asgore, por favor, detenle todo lo que puedas!-Le miró fijamente, todo su tallo temblaba y para curiosidad del humano, no pudo decir nada mas ya que una oscuridad la envolvió de golpe, también a el y a la sala, estaba en un espacio completamente oscuro excepto por una luz que aparecía por encima de su cabeza.

 _Archivo de guardado  
Chara - LV 20  
378:37  
RESET - LOAD_

 _ **-Reset...-**_ Susurró para si de manera suave, fijándose detalladamente en ese botón flotante, y en aquella marca que parecía una grieta en una de sus esquinas antes de que, tras un parpadeó, se encontrara en la sala del trono, viendo como Frisk se giraba sin amenazar a Flowey y le lanzaba el cuchillo, apartando la cabeza con un movimiento del cuello y sufriendo tan solo un leve corte en la mejilla, quedándose a 2 HP, seria rápido pero su vida aun no pasaba de los 20 HP, y un arma así de poderosa causaba estragos en la mas mínima herida. Frisk sonrió al ver la herida y se acercó a el corriendo, pero había actuado sin pensar y su nuevo rival ya tenia tomado el cuchillo de la pared y lo dirigía hacia el, demasiado tarde para frenar y sentir una sensación de frío acero en su estomago.

Las batallas iban pasando, Frisk trataba de memorizar algún patrón, realizar los mismos pasos y ver que hacia, pero era impredecible, el no sabia que recordaba cada reseteo y aprendía mas de Frisk, al fin y al cabo tan solo tenia su cuchillo, no sabia usar otra cosa, y el otro muchacho era bastante mas versátil, pudiendo derrotarle sin necesidad de arma. Al decimocuarto reset tras haber visto como Flowey ayudaba a su defensor y mientras Frisk le atacaba sin censar, buscando no darle la oportunidad de responder, varios "Pétalos amistosos" habían atravesado su espalda, llevando una vez mas su HP a cero.

Frisk estaba paralizado, al lado del botón de LOAD estaba el de Reset, a punto de partirse, por primera vez se daba cuenta de ello, la frustración que sentía de ser incapaz de responder a las acciones del rubio le hacían ignorar algo tan evidente pero que ya era demasiado obvio como para no verlo.

 _ **-Hey, prueba a ver que pasa si lo pulsas ¿No es buena idea?-**_ Rió sarcásticamente el rubio que había apoyado la mano en el hombro ajeno, mirando por encima de el aquel botón resquebrajado, por primera vez estaba en la misma sala oscura que Frisk, viendo aquella pantalla en tamaño mucho mas pequeño, estaba a su mismo nivel-

No era mala idea, empezar de cero, poder matarlos a todos y buscar una forma de derrotarle...Si, lo haría, y sin pensarlo lo pulsó, una idea terrible. Todo se vino abajo, el botón, el letrero y aquella sala negra tembló, haciendo que Frisk cayera al suelo y mirara horrorizado lo que acababa de aparecer.

 _Archivo de guardado_  
 _Nezz - LV 1_  
 _00:00_  
 _RESET_

Sonrió ampliamente y miró a Frisk de reojo, suspirando al ver como agarraba su chaqueta y tiraba de ella, aun confundido, pero tratando que se separara de allí.

 _ **-Lo siento Frisk, al menos ya sabes mi nombre-**_ Le guiño un ojo y por primera vez se le vio sonreír, una sonrisa de blancas perlas _ **-La flor se alegrará al saber que ya no la amenazaras mas...Aunque dudo que recuerde esto-**_

Y pulsó el botón, notando de golpe como su alrededor cambiaba a una sala negra y golpeaba el suelo, acariciándose la magulladura y levantándose rápidamente pudo encontrarse a Frisk durmiendo en una cama de flores, y un fantasma semi-trasparente encima suyo, de un color de ojos rojos y jersey como el de Frisk, solo que verde y con rayas amarillas, pero lo que le hizo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo es como sus ojos se deformaban y daba una risa terrible, lanzándose hacia el.

Segunda parte, me alegra que me haya quedado así, la narración sigue siendo pésima, lo sé, pero mejorara, la ortografía mejorara en los siguientes Caps, cualquier duda o pregunta estaré encantado de responderla, cuidaos mucho!

 **Capitulo 3: La flor, la madre cabra y el niño que no hablaba.**


End file.
